destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
USKJ House 1
Under Skyja <--POTF Campaign House 1 House 1 - Lakeside Farming Settlement Current Status: Neutral -- -- Layout Location: Lake The town is set up on the lake, with a dock leading out into the lake. There is a hut built upon the land at the base of the dock. '' ''In the town itself, there is a large tower set up, which is the furthest thing away from the lake, intended to warn the town of anyone approaching. A few small houses are set up near the town hall, being the largest structure. Near the tower, to the left, is a farm set up, with large trenches dug out leading water from the lake to the crops to keep them hydrated. A second structure is built near it, almost as large, being the home of the Town Watch, where the towns supply of ammunition and firearms are also stored. Finally, built into the crop farm, is a section of housing for animals, as well as a spot of land for them to wander and graze. The farm animals are the farthest thing away from the lake, so as to avoid contamination, and are located near the watchtower. A small wooden fence is set up around the farms, to prevent accidental trampling by wild animals, though it wouldn't do much to stop a deterred assault. A windmill is set up on the side of the farm closest to the town to aid in the production of crops. There are rough dirt pathways between all of the town's structures. -- -- Resources Food: 18 Units (+7) (+6) (+3) (-9) Normal consumption is 1 unit, per person, per day. Fatigue occurs after 1 day without food, death occurs after 7 days without food. Water: 6 Units (+6) (-6) Normal consumption is 1 unit, per person, per day. Fatigue occurs after 1 day without water, death occurs after 3 days without water. Salt: 5 Units Normal consumption is 1 unit, per person, per 3 days. Fatigue occurs after 3 days without salt. Fuel: 3 Units Livestock: 5 Wild Pigs (-1) Cropfields: 3 Crops of Corn (+1) Tin: 2 Units Furs: 2 Units Scrapmetal: 3 Units Lumber: 3 Units Firearms: 3 Pistols (9mm), 2 Hunting Rifles (5.56mm) Ammunition: 119 Rounds (9mm), 60 Rounds (5.56mm) -- -- Survivors Viktor White Alignment: 50 Status: Okay / 2 days without Salt / slightly exhausted. Currently: Undefined. (You can use a Major Action to sleep and remove one level of exhaustion, otherwise exhaustion will automatically reduce by one level while sleeping at night. The lower your status level is, the less effective you are at work.) Alexander Thomas Alignment: 35 (-15) Status: Okay / 2 days without Salt / slightly exhausted. Currently: Undefined. (You can use a Major Action to sleep and remove one level of exhaustion, otherwise exhaustion will automatically reduce by one level while sleeping at night. The lower your status level is, the less effective you are at work.) John Green Alignment: 50 Status: Bad / 2 days without Salt / exhausted. Currently: Undefined. (You can use a Major Action to sleep and remove one level of exhaustion, otherwise exhaustion will automatically reduce by one level while sleeping at night. The lower your status level is, the less effective you are at work.) Robert Morale: 35/100 (-20) (+5) Status: Okay / 2 days without Salt. Currently: On watch-duty for the day. David Morale: 30/100 (-20) Status: Okay / 2 days without Salt. Currently: Awaiting orders in the Town Hall. Abel Morale: 30/100 (-20) Status: Okay / 2 days without Salt. Currently: Awaiting orders in the Town Hall. Umar Morale: 25/100 (-25) Status: Bad / 2 days without Salt. Currently: Awaiting orders in the Town Hall. Danielle Morale: 30/100 (-20) Status: Okay / 2 days without Salt. Currently: Awaiting orders in the Town Hall. Jessica (child) '''Morale: 30/100 (-20) Status: Okay / 2 days without Salt. Currently: Awaiting orders in the Town Hall. '''Michael (child) Morale: Unknown Status: Unknown Currently: Unknown -- -- Schedule Without receiving any further orders all NPCs will follow this schedule. Viktor White - Has a shift of Night & Day watch, helps maintain crops or fish, whichever is needed. Will also help to teach new arrivals about tasks if they are unaware of how to do them. Alexander Thomas - Has a shift of Night & Day watch, fishes, organizes town into tasks, takes command in the event of an attack. Will also help teach new arrivals how to do tasks if they don't know how to do them. John Green - Has a shift of Night & Day watch, fishes, tends to crops and animals, serves as primary guard when one is needed. Will also help to teach new arrivals how to do tasks if they do not know how to do them. Robert - Will occasionally have a shift in Night & Day watch, will help to fish. Help to organize people as well when needed. David - Has a shift in Night & Day watch, will help to fish if needed. Abel - Will tend to Crops & Animals principally, can help teach others how to as well if needed. Umar - Will help Danielle gather water, boil it, and cook fish. Danielle - Will gather water with Umar, boil it, and cook fish. Tends to clothing/people when needed. Jessica - Will help fish. Michael - Will help fish. -- Day/Night Watch Schedule Night: Robert, John, Alexander, Viktor, David Day: Viktor, David, Robert, John, Alexander -- -- Technology Currently Researching: N/A Irrigation (Doubles the speed at which crops grow, allows water to be channeled from one location to another.) -- -- Structures Currently Building: N/A Town Hall (Allows schedules to be made and government to be established.) Residents: 1/1 Alexander Thomas -- Town Watch Residents: 0/1 (Allows the quick arming of survivors in emergency situations and provides a place to securely store weapons and ammo.) -- Housing Unit 1 Residents: 3/3 Viktor // John // Umar -- Housing Unit 2 Residents: 3/3 Robert // David // Abel -- Housing Unit 3 Residents: 2/3 Danielle // Jessica -- Fisherman's Dock (Provides a +3 to any fishing attempts.) -- Livestock Farm (Pigs) (Allows the raising of livestock.) Livestock: 5/20 (-1) 5 Wild Pigs -- Crop Farm (Corn) (Allows the raising of crops.) +Irrigation Cropfields: 3/60 (+1) 3 Crops of Corn -- Windmill (Allows the refining of crops, turns crops into 2x their amount of food.) -- Watchtower (Provides improved perimeter alert defenses, requires a watcher.) -- -- --Category:User Created ContentCategory:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Campaigns